1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel provided in an image display device, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device by which a user can input his or her instruction by selecting an instructed content displayed on a screen such as an image display device, etc. using a human's finger or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on the front face of the image display device to convert a contact position in direct contact with the human's finger or object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instructed content selected on the contact position is accepted as an input signal.
Applications of the touch screen panel are expanding widely because it can replace an input device that is coupled to and operates the image display device such as a keyboard, a mouse, or the like.
A touch screen panel can be categorized into a resistive type, a photosensitive type and an electrostatic capacitive type.
Among the types of touch screen panels, the electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panel uses a conductive sensing pattern to sense a change in electrostatic capacitance formed in association with other sensing patterns in the vicinity thereof or a ground electrode, etc., thereby converting a touch with a contact position into an electrical signal.
Here, in order to clearly determine the contact position on the contact surface, the sensing pattern includes first sensing patterns (X patterns) formed to be coupled along a first direction, and second sensing patterns (Y patterns) formed to be coupled along a second direction.
The first and second sensing patterns as described above are generally positioned in the same layer. In this case, the sensing patterns positioned on the same X or Y lines are coupled by forming separate coupling patterns through contact holes formed on insulating films on the upper portions thereof. Accordingly, additional masks may be required, and the fabrication process thereof may be complicated.
In addition, the touch screen panel is positioned on the display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel, etc., wherein light emitted from the display panel reaches a user while being transmitted through the touch screen panel. Also, an external light incident on the external surface of the touch screen panel is reflected. Therefore, in order to display a uniform image, it is desirable to prevent or reduce a difference in light reflectance from being generated from the touch screen panel.